Murphy's Law
by Paige Turner ME
Summary: Everything that can go wrong, will go wrong. Booth is having a very bad day. Eventually BB.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, Fox –blah, blah, blah. All quotes found at the beginning of chapters are from Wikipedia (the internet encyclopedia, check it out…interesting info).

A/N: This is just something that popped in my head after I was having one of _those_ days…you know when everything goes wrong. I originally wanted Brennan to be the one having the bad day, but she just wouldn't cooperate. This first chapter is kind of short, but they should get longer as we go.

* * *

_A slice of buttered bread, when dropped, will always land buttered-side down.

* * *

_

_Beep, Beep, Beep…._

Booth opened his eyes, looking at the clock and groaned. 7:00 am. His arm groggily swatted at the alarm clock to end its shrill tone. It had been a long night and he had not hit the sheets until well after 2:00 am. Showing up later in the day was not an option due to the closing of his latest case the night before. He still had a mountain of reports to file in order to official close it.

He dragged himself from the bed, running a hand over his face. He blink hard three times, trying to make himself more alert before grabbing a towel for the shower. Booth undressed quickly and stood under the spray. He closed his eyes letting the water fall over his body. He was enjoying the relaxing moment until the water turned an icy temperature—startling him.

"Ah, damn!" he exclaimed.

The coldness was so unexpected he jumped, almost slipping in the process. If it had not been for the towel bar he was currently gripping, he would have went down for sure. Booth fumbled with the shower knob, turning it as hot as it would allow while trying to avoid the cold water. His attempts were in vain as the water did not warm. He took a deep breath and finished his shower quickly, making a mental note to contact the landlord before he left.

* * *

"Oh, come on!" Booth yelled to the coffee maker. 

The machine had made two loud gurgling noises before succumbing to an untimely end. He smacked the side, trying to revive the machine. Booth looked again, making sure everything was properly connected before giving up. He sighed, making his way over to the cabinet. He searched for a moment, finding the instant coffee he had stashed in there ages ago. It may be bitter and unpleasant, but it was better than no coffee at all.

After a quick cup, Booth made a last minute sweep of his apartment. He grabbed his badge, shoving it his suit pocket. He checked the safety before clipping his gun on his belt, and made sure he had the necessary files—still he couldn't ignore the nagging feeling he was forgetting something.

* * *

"Yeah, it was great game, Randy." Booth said laughing, "Especially after half-time. Did you see that buzzer shot by O'Neil?" 

"Yeah, yeah…the Nicks will get 'em next time." Booth's colleague replied.

"Whatever you say man." Booth frowned as he pushed the 'up' button again, "What's up with the elevators? We've been here for what- 10 minutes?"

Randy paused, "We have been waitin' awhile. Maybe it's out of order."

Booth grunted, "Well there's no sign posted." He said pushing the button two more times.

"Just take the stairs, Booth."

"That's easy for you to say, Randy. You're only on the second floor. I, on the other hand, am on the seventh."

Randy laughed and patted his co-worker, "Hey, you used to be Ranger, suck it up."

"Funny." Booth shot back sarcastically.

He watched Randy disappear through the doorway marked 'Stairs'. After waiting another five minutes, and 10 punches to the 'up' button later, he scrunched his face annoyance and began his seven stair-flight journey.

* * *

By the time he reached his office it was already a few minutes after 8:30 am. He stopped by the vending machine to grab a bagel before beginning his day. Booth broke the cinnamon bagel in half, slathering it with cream cheese. Just as he was about to take a bite, Deputy Director Cullen stepped into his office. 

"Good morning, Agent Booth."

Booth smiled tightly, setting the bagel down. "Good morning, sir."

"I just wanted to check your progress on the Weston case." Cullen said.

"It's just about closed, sir. I need to finish up a couple of reports and then it's official."

"Good to hear. I'll need your paperwork as soon as you're finished. I got a call this morning about a body found outside a state park in Riverdell."

Booth nodded, "Will Dr. Brennan be needed as well?"

"More than likely. The bones' been there for some time it seems. Local PD is still fighting about jurisdiction, but it looks like we'll be pulled in sooner or later."

Cullen eyed one of the bagel halves, looking at Booth pointedly, "You mind?"

Booth's brow furrowed, "No, sir." He said somewhat hesitantly.

Cullen grabbed the bagel, taking a big bite. "Mmm…shouldn't have skipped breakfast this morning." He mumbled more to himself.

"Booth, let me know when you finish and I'll update you on the new case. Better call your lady friend and let her know."

Cullen was still eating the bagel when he walked out of the office.

Booth rolled his shoulders, slightly disappointed at not having a break between cases. At least he'd get to work with Bones on this one though. His eyes traveled back to the desk, resting on the other bagel half.

Repeating his earlier actions, he loaded this one up with cream cheese as well. He lifted it to his mouth, ready to savor the cinnamony taste.

"Hey Booth!"

Surprised, his grip loosened as he jumped. The bagel fell to the floor, the cream cheese making a 'smack' sound as it hit. Booth turned his attention toward the door, annoyance clearly showing on this face.

Randy stood there with a slight smirk to his face, "Sorry, man."

Booth looked forlornly at his bagel on the floor.

"Looks like the elevators _are_ out of service. I heard someone say they probably won't be back up 'til noon. Hope you're wearing comfortable shoes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: Wow! Thanks so much for your reviews! I'm glad the first chapter could make you smile. And yes…sadly for poor Booth, his day will just continue to get worse. I'll try to have another chapter up by Wednesday, but I can't make guarantees. As always, please review!

* * *

_When caught in a traffic jam, the lane that you are in will always be the slowest to move.

* * *

_

Dr. Temperance Brennan sat drumming her fingers on her desk. Her blue eyes drifted once again to the clock on her desk. Booth was late. 45 minutes late. She hated when he was late, and even more so when he was really late. Brennan had always valued punctuality, something her partner apparently did not. Annoyed, she picked up the phone and dialed.

"Booth." An angry voice barked.

Surprised with his tone, her own frustration faded just a little, "Where are you?"

"I'm about three blocks away, although I could probably get out and walk there faster!" his voice rising with the last part of his sentence.

Brennan frowned, knowing the last part of his sentence wasn't directed at her, but still not liking the fact he had practically yelled in her ear. She ignored the sound of a horn honking, and Booth's voice yelling, "_yeah, back at ya, buddy!"_

"Booth! Are you listening to me? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothin'—I'm just stuck in traffic that isn't moving, _at all_!"

"You don't have to yell at me, Booth." Brennan replied sarcastically.

"I'm not!"

"Just call me when you reach the structure? I do have other things to do rather than waiting on you all day." She said before hanging up.

* * *

Booth growled, snapping his phone shut. He knew he shouldn't be upset with Bones, but at the moment the world was on his last nerve. It was hopeless he thought. He had been sitting in traffic for over half an hour.

He tried fruitlessly to change lanes, hoping to move-- anywhere at this point, but it seemed that no matter which lane he moved to he couldn't get ahead. He threw on his left turning signal, nudging his way into the latest lane to go forward. As soon as he was there he found himself stationary again.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, his fists hitting the steering wheel as he watched the lane he just came from dart forward.

* * *

It was another twenty minutes before he reached the Jeffersonian. He marched in to the lab, seeing Brennan standing on one of the examination platforms. She was leaning over, closely examining yet another skeleton. His annoyance with everything slowly dissolved as he watched her. He smiled faintly, watching her tuck a stray piece of hair behind her eyes.

Not wanting to be caught staring, he called her name. Her head turned slightly to him.

"I'll be right with you, Booth. I need to finish my primary observations." She called over her shoulder.

Booth sighed, "Bones, we need to get a move on here."

He watched a wry grin appear on her face, "This coming from someone who called," she looked down at her watch, "oh, over an hour ago saying he'd be here in fifteen minutes."

"Well next time you can meet _me _at the Hoover Building." Booth hands searched his pants pockets.

He frowned, drawing them out and sticking them into the jacket pockets. Brennan watched him curiously as his movements became more erratic. Now he was looking through his wallet.

"What are you doing?"

Booth looked up a moment, "I can't find my damn keycard to get on the platform."

Brennan eyes widened, "Did you lose it? Booth! Now we will have to re-issue new ones because of the security implications and…"

"I didn't lose it, I just forgot it." An image of it on the nightstand by his bed flashed in his mind. "It's at my apartment. Damn, I knew I was forgetting something."

She eyed him warily, "Are you sure, because I don't want anything stolen again."

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, Bones. Let's just go, we're wasting time standing here."

Brennan snapped off her gloves suddenly. She turned to Hodgins and left him with some instructions, telling him she'd be back soon. She looked back at Booth annoyed.

"I need to find Zach first." She said simply.

"Dr. Brennan!"

Zach Addy came barreling around the corner, running straight into Booth. The coffee Zach held in his hands splashed violently from the styrofoam cup, landing on Booth's crisp, white shirt and navy blazer.

Booth jerked back, recoiling from the hot liquid, "Shit! Zach!"

Zach froze for a moment, his eyes reflecting fear. Booth stared at him angrily, "Well get me a tissue or something."

Brennan's eyes darted back and forth between the two. She desperately tried not the laugh, knowing the mood Booth was in today, but she was finding that difficult to do.

As Booth inspected his stained shirt, Zach retrieved a towel, slowly handing it to Booth.

"I…I'm sorry Agent Booth. I didn't see you in time and…" Zach stammered.

Booth waved him off, "Just…don't do it anymore. Look where you going next time, all right."

Zach sighed in relief, "Yes, Agent Booth, it won't happen again."

He turned to Brennan and added, "Dr. Brennan, I got those x-rays you asked for—they're in your office."

"Thank you, Zach. Can you finish the preliminary exam here? I'll need full x-rays and COD. Make sure you have Angela do the reconstruction as soon as you're finished. Dr. Goodman wants an accurate report by the end of the day."

Zach looked wide-eyed at his mentor. "You want me to examine the remains on my own?"

She nodded, "Of course. You're fully capable, Zach. If you have any questions just call me, but I'm sure you can handle this on your own."

Brennan turned to Booth, who was still dabbing his shirt with the towel, "So where are we going?"

Booth tossed the towel back to Zach and followed her to her office. He watched her as she hung up her lab coat, admiring her trim figure clad in brown pants, and a white button up shirt. He recognized the belt she wore, a large bronze medallion with intricate designs, a present from Angela on her last birthday. He heard her clear her throat—an attempt to focus his attention.

Lately he noticed his thoughts toward his partner seemed to drift past his usual meaningless flirting. In the past few months he had been making more meaningful efforts to capture his partner's attention—especially since he found out she had broken it off with Dick431…whatever his name was. He still wasn't sure if she was receptive to the idea, hell he didn't know himself what was really happening, but she hadn't kicked his ass yet. That was always a good sign.

He smiled nervously, "So, uh what's up with putting Zach in charge?"

"Zach will make an excellent forensic anthropologist one day, he just needs to build his confidence. I think by slowly letting him take the lead in some of the identifications he will begin to acquire the self-assurance he'll need to run his own lab one day."

Booth couldn't envision the skittish Zach Addy in Bone's shoes, ordering around his team. The comical image made him smile.

"What?" she questioned.

"Nothing, I was just picturing Zach trying to kung fu murder suspects…for some reason I don't see that happening."

She smiled faintly before changing the subject, "So what's so important that kept me waiting for over an hour?"

The tone of her voice signaled to him that is was time to get down to business.

"A tourist stumbled over a shallow grave near Riverdell, and since the bones were found practically on federal land the FBI has jurisdiction."

"What condition were the remains found in?"

"From what I've been able gather," he said reciting from memory, "the bones were tossed into a bad and reburied under a tree. The responding officer said they looked like they've been there for awhile, but the grave appeared to be fresh."

Brennan nodded, filing the facts away to her memory. She grabbed her kit and pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"Okay, let's go."

Booth followed her out of the office, making their way out of the lab with Brennan in the lead. As they moved toward the exit, a door swung open just as Booth was passing, hitting him in the process.

Brennan turned around sharply to see her partner holding his forehead and cursing loudly. Angela stood wide-eyed in the doorway, shocked at just pummeling Booth with the door. Brennan moved toward her partner quickly.

"Are you okay?" She asked, worry laced in her voice.

"Booth, I'm SO sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, as Brennan prodded the lump forming on his left temple.

"Sorry." Her fingers grazed his temple, smoothing his hair back. Satisifed with her inspection,"It's a good thing you have a hard head, otherwise you'd probably have a concussion."

He tried to smile, but it came out more of a wince, "Was that a joke, Bones?"

"Did it make you feel better?" she said, her eyes searching his.

"Yeah."

"Then yes, it was a joke."

Angela cleared her throat softly, letting them know she was still there. Brennan blushed faintly before stepping back, not noticing how close she had been to Booth. She told herself she didn't have anything to be embarrassed about-- after all she was checking him over for injuries.

Booth noted that the throbbing seemed to get worse when she backed away. He was thrown for a moment when her fingers caressed over where the door had hit him. It almost made it worth the pain of a door smacking him in the face.

Angela apologized again before leaving the two. She felt bad for ramming Booth with the door, although she noted, it had resulted in a nice moment between her friend and the totally hot FBI agent.

Booth turned back to Brennan, still holding his head. "Let's get outta here Bones, before Hodgins releases some flesh eating beetles on me."

Brennan grinned, "I highly doubt the possibility of that happening."

"Not with the day I've been having."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**: Thank you all again for reviewing! I hope to have the next chapter up around Sunday or so. I think it's still a little early for some BB fluff, but we'll get there eventually. For now, hope you enjoy, and as always let me know what you think! 

I wanted to get this up fast, so I apologize for any mistakes!

* * *

_Nothing is as easy as it looks._

* * *

"Are you sure you're all right?" 

Booth grumbled, "I'm fine, Bones."

"I think you should have put some ice on that, it's starting to swell."

"Bones, just leave it alone. I've had much worse trust me, a headache I can handle."

Brennan huffed, "Pardon me for caring." She crossed her arms and shifted in the passenger seat.

Booth was apparently taking his bad mood with him to the crime scene. Brennan glared at him out of the corner of her eye. She almost sympathized for him as she watched him driving, one hand on the steering wheel, while the other rested on his temple. She had offered to drive, but as always, Booth declined. She tried to reason with him, using his recent injury as an excuse, but he wasn't having any part of it. He did, however, accept the two aspirin she offered him.

The rest of the ride was silent, for that Booth was thankful for. The throbbing in his head had yet to lessen, despite the aspirin Bones had given him. He was seriously considering making sure the remains made it to the Jeffersonian and letting Bones handle things for the rest of the day. He had plenty of time saved up to take off and sleep the rest of the day away.

He pulled the SUV to a stop just outside the park. An array of police cars lined the entrance, blocking admittance to the park. He could just make out the yellow strip of crime scene tape in the distance.

Brennan had already hopped out of the car, making her way toward the scene. Booth had to struggle in order to keep up with her, the wind whipping at his blazer. She must still be miffed about earlier, he thought, as he buttoned his jacket, partially covering the large coffee stain still present on his shirt. He made a mental note to make it up to her later, maybe letting her drive back to the lab.

An officer saw them approaching, and headed their way.

"Agent Booth?" he asked.

Booth nodded, shaking his hand.

"Alex Jessen." He said, nodding back to Booth. His eyes drifted toward Brennan, looking a moment too long for Booth's liking. Bones didn't seem to notice, thankfully.

Booth shifted, his posture straighter, making him taller than Officer Blondie. What was that anyway, he mused, highlights?

"Ahem, Officer Jessen, this is my partner Dr. Brennan. She'll be assisting with the examination of the remains."

Brennan smiled briefly, amused at the formal tone Booth's voice took-one that often arose when men looked her way. She had become accustom to Booth's alpha male tendencies, not that they still didn't annoy her on occasion. She fought the urge to roll her eyes, instead quickly shaking the handsome officer's hand.

"So, who found the remains?" Booth asked, diverting Jessen's attention away from Brennan.

Jessen looked back, pointing out a man with dark hair who stood next to a squad car, "Name's Derek Wolfson, said he was pulled over changing a flat when he noticed his dog digging by the tree."

Booth nodded, "Okay," he looked over at Brennan, "Bones, you wanna do your thing?"

Brennan snapped on a pair of gloves, moving toward the remains. She took a cursory look at the scene, noting any anomalies. She gently turned over a femur, mentally running numbers in her head, before turning to the pelvic bone.

"Looks like the victim is a female, between 5'6 and 5'8, maybe late twenties early thirties, it's hard to say."

Booth jotted the information down, waiting for her to continue. He looked up, puzzled when she stayed silent.

"What's wrong?"

She looked up briefly, "There appears to be indentations on some of the bones, but they may be postmortem, I can't say definitively. I'll be able to tell you more once we have a chance to study them at the lab."

"Okay, I'm going to speak to Wolfson while you arrange to have the remains brought to the lab."

Brennan frowned as she saw something under the skull. She moved it slightly, unveiling a tiny piece of orange cloth, no bigger than the size of a quarter. She moved to grab it, but not before a gust of wind ripped it away.

"Booth!" she said urgently, pointing at the orange fabric as it flew upward.

It took a minute to see what she was pointing at. His eyes roamed in the direction of her pointed finger, barely catching a glimpse of orange.

"What is that?"

"It was under the skull, it could be a piece of evidence." She said, watching as the tiny fabric caught on a branch of the tree next to them.

Booth heard her breath a sigh of relief as it stuck to the tree. He was reluctant to do so, knowing that another good gust of wind could blow it away, possible forever.

"Bones, we've got to get that before it blows away again."

"I know."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jessen start towards the tree. Not wanting to chance the evidence in order for blondie to show off, Booth spoke up quickly, eyeing the tree.

"I'll get it."

Brennan looked at him skeptically, "And how are you going to do that? We need a ladder."

"Piece of cake, I used to climb trees as a kid all the time," removing his blazer, "It's like riding a bike."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means," Booth grunted as he pulled himself up on the first branch, "even though it's been a while you can still do it once you get going."

Brennan watched appreciatively from the ground, along side of Officer Jessen. She stared as he made his way toward the cloth, gasping audibly when he slipped on that second branch. After an eternity it seemed, he was in reach of it. Brennan heard him curse.

"What is it?" she yelled up at him.

Booth looked down, wishing he hadn't, "I need a glove or something to get it. Throw one up to me, will ya."

She rummaged through her kit, finding a glove. After a couple of tosses, he caught it, and slipped it on. His grasped it in his hand, a whoosh of air passing his lips in relief. He smiled down at her, holding it up, "Got it!"

His smiled faded as he heard a slow cracking sound, "Oh shit!"

Brennan watched, horrified as the branch he was standing on slowly gave way, "Booth!"

Jessen also noticing, grabbed her, moving them out of the way as the branch, and Booth came crashing down, landing on his back with a thud. Brennan pushed at Jessen, running to her partner, barely noting that he landed just feet away from the remains.

"Booth." She called, kneeling beside him. Ignoring the other officers who ran over after hearing the commotion.

He coughed, wincing as he did so. He tried to sit up, but was blocked when Brennan put her hand on his chest.

"Don't move," she warned, "I need to be sure you haven't broken anything."

He groaned as she, for the second time that day, checked him over for injuries. Her face displayed unabashed worry as she made him follow her finger with his eyes and lightly pressed on his ribs. Finally he waved her off.

"God, that hurt." He blew out breathlessly.

"Booth should really go to the hospital, just to be safe." She pressured.

He shook his head slowly, "And tell them I fell out of a tree? I don't think so." He opened his gloved hand, "at least I got this."

Brennan rolled her eyes, but relieved he hadn't fallen out of a tree for nothing. She grabbed an evidence bag from her kit and stored it. "Here I'll help you up."

She waited until he pulled the glove from his hand, tossing it aside. Booth sat up cautiously, satisfied that nothing was broken and slowly got to his feet with Bones' help. She waited until he was steady to step away, watching as he tentatively stretched his back and shoulders.

The other officers had begun to scatter away, leaving only Jessen and Brennan near. Jessen looked on concerned, "You okay, man?"

Booth's brow furrowed, "Yeah," waving him off, "I'm fine. Why don't you go tell the others we're ready to move the bones."

Jessen nodded, looking unsure, but ultimately heading toward a group of guys, motioning back toward the remains.

He looked back at Bones, "You sure you're okay Booth? Maybe you should go home or something."

"Naa," he said, looking at his discarded glove on the ground, "I'm okay, I'll probably be sore as hell tomorrow, but I'm good."

"I don't know..."

"Hey, I've had hot coffee spilled on me, knocked down by a door, and fallen out of a tree," he said, bending over to retrieve the glove, "what else could go wrong."

They both froze at the ominous sound of fabric tearing. Brennan's eyes went wide.

"Was that what I think it was?" she asked

Booth closed his eyes, swearing silently. He ignored the pain in his neck as he turned his head over his shoulder, looking down.

Nodding morosely, "Yep."

On the way back to the SUV, Brennan tried unsuccessfully to not smile, and for that matter stare, at the large rip in her partner's pants. Who knew he wore pink boxers?


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**: Apologies that this took so long. I hope to have the next chapter out sooner, but I don't know how much free time I will have in the coming week. We're diving more into the BB aspect now, but don't worry, Murphy isn't finished with Booth quite yet.

* * *

_Anything that can go wrong will go wrong at the worst possible time.

* * *

_

Booth stood back, letting Brennan pass him into his apartment. He moved by her, walking backwards to his room, "I'm just gonna, uh…change. I'll just be a minute."

Brennan nodded, trying not to grin.

"Make yourself at home, Bones."

She still wasn't sure why she hadn't asked Booth to drop her off at the lab, giving him the chance to change suits and meet back up after she had a look at the remains. Brennan walked curiously around his living room. Her eyes wandered the various pictures, most of them of Parker. She noticed one of the photos sitting on a small end table, she moved towards the couch and picked up the framed picture, looking at the familiar image of herself and Booth.

Her lips curved into a smile, remembering when it was taken. Angela had been harassing her all morning with her camera, saying she wanted a picture of her and Booth together. Brennan scoffed, saying since she saw Booth almost everyday she certainly didn't need a photo of him. Booth had come by later in the day, and Angela cornered them. It didn't take much convincing on his end, he looped his arm around her waist and smiled wide. Angela refused to snap a shot until Bren was smiling, it took a few innuendos whispered in her ear by Booth to make her laugh. In the end, the photo had turned out well, the image showed Booth leaning close, his head slightly tilted whispering in her ear, and she was sporting an embarrassed smile, her cheeks flushed with pink.

She sat the frame down, confused at it's presence. She too had a copy of the photo, but she certainly didn't display it publicly. It looked too…intimate to display in her living room, which was why she kept it in her bedroom, tucked away among her bookcase for her eyes only. She only hoped Angela never came across it. She could never understand her friend's obsession with the idea of the two of them together. Sure, Booth was attractive…very attractive and hypothetically they were a compatible match, and she did enjoy his company. But there was no reason to dwell on it, someone like Booth was bound to have a beautiful blonde stashed away somewhere, just like last time, she thought bitterly. Besides, she didn't really think of Booth in that capacity…did she?

"You ready, Bones."

Brennan jumped at the sound of Booth's voice. She had been so deep in thought she hadn't heard him enter the room.

"Why do you have a picture of us?"

Booth followed her line of vision, his eyes resting on the photo beside her. He shrugged lightly, "It's a nice picture."

"But shouldn't you have pictures of your…girlfriend, or something? I know we're partners and all, but it still seems sort of strange to have one of us and not her."

Booth frowned, "Why do you assume I have a girlfriend?"

"I don't know," she shifted uncomfortably, wishing now she had gone back to the lab more than ever, "I just assumed—it's not like we tell each other things like that."

"No, it's more like you don't share things like that. I, on the other hand, am not afraid to admit that I'm not dating anyone."

Brennan scowled lightly, "I share things."

"Hello?" Booth said rolling his eyes, "Dick431."

The blush on her cheeks returned, "His name was David."

"Whatever, I still don't see what you saw in lame-o anyways. He was an accountant." Booth said, moving towards the kitchen.

Brennan followed him, "What's wrong with being an accountant?"

He opened the door, grabbing a soda. "You want one?" At the shake of her head he continued, "Accountants are boring. God, can you imagine? 'Honey, how was your day?' 'Well, gee let's see I added some numbers, then subtracted…and then," Booth lowered his voice to a whisper, "I multiplied."

She giggled, smacking him lightly on the arm, "Stop, he wasn't that bad."

Booth winced, still sore from falling from the tree, but not wanting to let her know.

"Then why did you end it? He wasn't man enough for you?" Booth waggled his eyebrows.

"No, he was a fine male specimen," she smiled at Booth's frown, "he was just too…compliant I guess."

"Compliant? Isn't that something women dream of?"

"No, not me anyway," she continued thoughtfully, "I just didn't feel challenged. He was intelligent, but…I don't know, it was like he felt like he had to appease me all the time."

"So he was afraid of confrontation? What a wuss." Booth laughed.

Brennan rolled her eyes, "Just because you like to argue with me all the time, doesn't make everyone else a wuss."

An idea suddenly struck Booth. This was the opening he'd been waiting for these past few months. He could never figure out how to broach the subject of his feelings with Bones, but this was the perfect opportunity. He could do some recon on the subject, getting feel for what she wants, and then apply that knowledge to win her over.

"So you're looking for someone like me?" he asked nonchalantly, leaning against his kitchen counter.

Her eyes widened and she begun to shake her head, "No, I didn't say that." She backed up a few feet, suddenly nervous at the turn their conversation had taken, not that she was all too comfortable with it before. She didn't like talking about her relationships with Angela, much less with Booth. He had a knack at making her feel uneasy, mostly because he had a way of getting close to her before she knew what had happened.

"Come on, Bones. I'm challenging to you, we disagree but never to the point of being nasty, and I like to think I'm a 'nice male specimen' as you put it."

"Pretty sure of yourself aren't you?" she shot back, hoping she at least sounded confident.

He laughed, nodding, "Okay then, what are you looking for in a man."

"I'm not looking right now. I'm busy."

Booth downed the last of his soda, crushing the can and tossed it toward the trashcan. It missed, making a clanking sound as it bounced on the floor.

"Humor me, Bones."

"I don't know, someone compatible I guess, and who can make me laugh…I don't get to do that often," she paused, surprised at admitting that fact, "Why do you care anyways?"

Booth shrugged carefully, "Just curious." He pushed himself away from the counter, "You ready to get back to the lab? I'm sure the bones have arrived by now."

Brennan nodded, thankful to be back in her comfort zone, "Yeah, I'm sure Zach has had time to lay out the remains. Did you remember you keycard?"

Booth nodded, pulling it from his pocket. "See, I told you I didn't lose it."

As they walked to his SUV, Booth said, "Hey Bones, I make you laugh right?"

Her lips twitched at the corners, "Sometimes, although it's usually unintentional."

He threw her a grin, "Hey, a laugh's a laugh."

* * *

By the time they reached the lab, Zach had already set out the remains and had taken x-rays. Booth watched her as she work methodically. She confirmed what she had said at the site, female victim, approximately 5'6, and in her late twenties to early thirties.

Brennan also noticed several recent fractures to the arm and jaw, and evidence of many broken bones that were not recent. Brennan took in the evidence and looked at Booth with a sad expression.

"I think this woman was beaten to death. There's evidence of multiple fractures, most of them didn't even get a chance to heal before she died."

Booth nodded, "You think we're looking at a battered wife or girlfriend?"

"It's possible. The injuries are consist with most cases of spousal abuse, although whoever done this to her wasn't concerned about hiding it."

"Why do you say that?"

Brennan pointed to the skull, "The injuries on her jaw indicate it had been broken at least twice."

Booth leaned closer, squinting to see. Brennan thought briefly about commenting about him becoming one of them, instead she moved closer to the x-rays.

"You might be able to see it better on the x-ray."

He stood up, wincing at his protesting muscles. Moving closer to Bones, he peered over her shoulder to look at the x-rays. He followed her finger as she moved it gently over the glowing picture, tracing the faint lines on the jaw.

"Usually men who abuse their wives or girlfriends try to conceal the fact."

Booth nodded grimly, "Yeah, and a broken jaw isn't too subtle."

Brennan agreed, "The bruising alone would draw attention. What kind of monster could do that to a person?" she said quietly.

"I don't know, Bones. But we'll get that bastard that did this."

"What about the marks you noticed at the site?" he asked.

"I believe they were post-mortem, maybe from a shovel. From the look of the bones, I would say that they were buried at another location for at least maybe 12 to 18 months. Hodgins is running some soil samples to see if he can get a more definite estimate."

"So he, or she," Booth said, covering his bases, "dug the victim up and moved her?"

"That would be my best guess, Hodgins will be able to tell for sure if there are two distinct soil samples from the remains."

"I'll call missing persons to run a check on reported women missing from the last year and a half."

Brennan nodded, "I'll get the skull to Angela after I finish with the tissue markers, she can give us a sketch by the end of the day."

Booth nodded, taking out his cell phone. Brennan was busying apply tissue markers when she heard him huffing. She turned around, watching him pound on the numbers.

"What's wrong?"

He shook the phone, listening as heard tiny pieces shaking in side. "Dammit! I must have landed on my phone when I fell. It's broke."

"You can use the one in my office." Brennan offered.

"Thanks Bones."

* * *

"Yeah, for the last 18 months, 25 to 35 should be the approximate age. Okay, thanks Jerry."

Booth hung up the phone and searched for a pen. He grabbed one, and the empty note tablet sitting on Bones' desk, jotting down some information. He ripped the page from the tablet and stuffed it in his pocket. As he stood up from the desk to leave, his hip clipped a large stack of papers, sending them scattering to the floor.

"Shit, Bones is gonna kill me." he grumbled to himself.

Bending down gently he began to pick them up, not really paying attention to what was on them. It was when he scooped up a familiar piece of paper he began to worry. Oh god.

_This book is dedicated to my partner and friend, Special Agent Seeley Booth._

It was her book. He began erratically grabbing the papers, not caring they weren't in order. As long as he got out of the office before she saw him, maybe she wouldn't notice until later…way later.

"Booth? What are you doing?"

He stopped, and looked up distressed.

"This isn't what it looks like." He said quickly.

Brennan looked at him suspiciously. "Is that my manuscript?"

Damn.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well I've been working with this for a while and I'm finally happy with the way this chapter has turned out. Thank you as always to the reviewers! You guys are great!

* * *

_You never have a spare anything when you need it._

* * *

Booth froze, his eyes sweeping across the room, "Uhhh…"

Brennan moved forward, advancing on him. "Booth."

He thrust the pile of papers in her direction, "I swear I didn't read it, I knocked it off the desk and it just…just flew everywhere. I was picking it up when you came in."

She snatched the papers and glared at him, "I told you that you could read it when it came out, Booth. I thought you'd respect me enough not to go behind my back."

"Bones…"

Brennan spun around, her features still displaying anger, "Hodgins confirmed that the remains had two distinct soil samples on them. Angela is working on a face now. I'll give you an update by the end of the day."

Booth sighed watching her stalk away. He knew he'd have to apologize, even though technically he hadn't done anything wrong. She was half way across the lab when he started jogging over to her.

"Bones! Wait a minute."

"Go away Booth, I have work to do." She replied, not turning to him.

He caught up to her and stood in her patch, blocking her attempts to move past him, "Temperance!"

The shock of hearing her first name from his lips caused to look up. She studied him, his face lined with underlying worry.

"Bones, listen I know what that looked like back there, but I swear I'm telling the truth. I didn't read your manuscript, and I _do_ respect you enough to abide by your wishes…" he raised his hand when she tried to interrupt, "except when your wishes get you into trouble."

Brennan looked at him skeptically, "You didn't read anything?"

"I swear I didn't read anything." Booth stressed.

"Okay."

Booth's brow furrowed, "Okay? That's it?"

Brennan shrugged, "I believe you, although I probably shouldn't, I've known you long enough to give you the benefit of the doubt."

Booth wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or a thinly veiled insult, but he knew when to stop when it came to Bones. If she wasn't going to press the issue, than neither was he.

"Good. So we're cool?" he asked.

Brennan frowned, "Actually, I don't know about you, but I'm feeling rather warm."

"Right," Booth said fighting a smile, "I should've seen that one coming."

"What?"

"Come on, Bones. We've got a case to solve."

* * *

After a short meeting with Hodgins, Booth and Brennan had a little more information as to where the remains had been initially buried. Booth was on the phone to missing persons again when Brennan and Angela walked in.

"Okay, great." Booth said hanging up, "Missing person's is faxing over any matches to the criteria we gave them earlier."

Brennan nodded, "Good, we can match it to Angela's sketch."

"That was quick." Booth noted.

Angela shrugged, "What can I say? I'm good!" She handed over the sketch to Booth.

"Okay so hopefully we'll match Angela's face to one of the missing persons and get started on interviews before the day's over." Booth said walking back into Brennan's office.

"Hey!"

"Relax, Bones! I'm just waiting on the faxes." Booth said.

Brennan followed quickly on his heals. She reached the desk just before him, opening the bottom drawer of her desk and thrusting her manuscript into it, and locking it behind her. She stood up shrugging and his quirked brow, "Just in case you get any ideas."

Booth rolled his eyes before shifting his attention to the chirping fax machine. Brennan peered over his shoulder and watched as the photos came out one by one. Her hand suddenly grasped his arm, "Booth."

Booth nodded comparing the two pieces of paper, "Yep, that's our victim."

* * *

"Remember Bones, I do the talking."

Brennan sighed heavily, "I know Booth, we go over this every time."

He snorted lightly, "And every time you ignore me. Just, mouth closed this time. Please?"

"Whatever."

They reached the door of the small one-story home and knocked. Booth took a quick look around at the neighborhood, a regular middle-class suburban neighborhood by the looks of it. Booth knew better than to assume though, in his line of work. Suburbia more often than not, housed some of the worst criminals.

He noticed Brennan shuffling on her feet, and turned to her. "What's with you?"

"Nothing." She replied quickly.

He was going to press her, but heard someone opening the lock. Booth turned his attention back to the door as it opened, revealing a dark haired man he pegged about in his late twenties.

"Chris Gibson?"

"Yes?" he replied, glancing nervously between the two.

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI, and this," gesturing to Brennan, "is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"The writer?" Gibson asked.

Brennan nodded, "Yes."

"Cool."

Booth coughed, "Excuse me Mr. Gibson I don't mean to interrupt" he glared, "but we need to ask you some questions."

"Okay." Came his shaky reply.

"Do you know this woman?" Booth said holding up the photo and sketch of the victim.

"Yeah, that's my ex-girlfriend Tiffany Stratford."

"Well we're sorry to inform you that we found Ms. Stratford's remains just outside a state park earlier this morning."

"That's rough." Gibson said, shaking his head.

"When was the last time you saw Tiffany, Mr. Gibson?" Booth asked.

"Hmm…it's been, hell over a year ago at least, probably more. She just took off and left one day, never heard from her again. Sort of surprising since we'd been together since high school."

Booth jotted the info down in his notepad. "Any reason why she just up and left?"

Gibson shook his head, "Nope, at least none that I can think of."

Brennan cut in, "Really? You don't think the beatings had anything to do with it?"

Booth glared, "Bones."

Gibson's face turned a light shade of red, "Excuse me?"

"I said, you don't believe the beatings she received had anything to do with her leaving?"

"Listen lady, I don't know what you're implying but…"

Booth stepped between them, "Mr. Gibson, Tiffany's bones showed signs of being broken on multiple occasions and was most likely the cause of death. You're saying that in the ten or so years that you've been together you never noticed any bruises?"

"Sure she had some bruises, she was clumsy, always fallen' down or getting hurt somehow."

Brennan asked calmly, "She ever fall down and break her jaw? More than once?"

"Listen, I didn't do anything to Tiffany. She left me a long time ago and I've accepted that. Now unless you've got a warrant or something, I'd like you to leave."

"Just one more question Mr. Gibson," Booth asked, "What kind of work do you do?"

"I'm a construction worker." Gibson said, closing the door loudly.

Booth turned to Brennan, "What did I say about me doing the talking?"

"You weren't asking the right questions." She said making her way back to his SUV.

"Oh really? And just when did you take interrogation 101?"

Ignoring his remark she asked, "Why did you ask him about his job?"

"Remember that orange fiber we found? Well I talked to our trace guys before we left, it's the same material used in those day-glow orange vest that highway or construction workers wear."

"Is that enough for a warrant?" Brennan asked excitedly.

"Not yet, but I'm sure we can find a few more things in Gibson's past that will give us enough."

"Where are we going?" Brennan asked as they drove out of the neighborhood of cookie-cutter homes.

"I'm dropping you back off at the lab then I'm heading over the office to update Cullen. It's getting late and we've got enough for today I think, we can pick up on the interviews tomorrow, maybe see if we can find some friends that knew her and Gibson."

"You don't think he'll run do you?" Brennan asked suddenly.

Booth looked over at her and smiled, "That's not your gut talking is it, Bones?"

Her reply was drowned in a loud popping sound, followed shortly by Booth cursing. She grasped the door handle as the SUV swerved violently. Brennan's heart raced as Booth slowly brought the vehicle to a halt on the side of the road.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, you?"

"Yeah, except the whole stomach in my throat thing."

Booth unbuckled his safety belt and got out of the car, mindful of the traffic flow. He walked around to the rear passenger's side tire and shook his head at the blown tire. He heard Brennan getting out and looked up. She stared at the tire for a moment before asking, "Do you have a spare."

"That was the spare."

* * *

I am SO sorry it has taken this long for an update! Between a new work schedule and writer's block, I didn't think I would ever crank this out! I just want to thank each and everyone who's reviewed, I promise I haven't forgotten you! Thanks for your encouragement to get this out. I hope the next installment will be out sooner. 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I'm so sorry that this took so long to get out! I was having major writers block with this story. I just couldn't work through any scenarios that included Booth in this chapter so this one is just the girls. Booth will be back for the next chapter, and will hopefully remain unscathed. I really want to thank everyone who has reviewed and given me encouragement. You guys are fantastic!

* * *

"I can't believe that Booth didn't have a spare tire." Brennan said shaking her head.

Angela nodded, "I know, it's too bad, you could have watched him change it. How sexy would that have been?"

Brennan shifted uncomfortably but did not say anything. She had been thinking that same thing just before Angela had picked them both up. Booth had been irritated to no end, muttering something about a guy named Murphy. He had grudgingly accepted her idea to call Angela to pick them up after his SUV was towed, telling her to drop him off at the Hoover building.

Now that Booth was out of earshot, Angela had laid in to Brennan at full force. "So what _is_ up with you and Booth these days?"

Looking warily at her friend Brennan replied, "What do you mean?"

"The moment?"

"I don't know what that means."

Angela rolled her eyes, her hand lifting from the steering wheel and gesturing wildly, "You know! When I mauled Booth with a door? You guys were looking pretty cozy, the tension was thick…"

"It was nothing, Ange! I was just checking on him." Brennan said firmly, hoping she sounded convincing.

"Right." Angela dragged.

Brennan sat in thought, chewing her lip. She looked at her friend out of the corner of her eye.

"Did it, I mean, did I appear to be inappropriate with Booth? When I was checking his injuries, I mean?" Brennan stammered nervously.

Angela's eyes flew from the road and settled on her best friend. A horn beeped at them, and along with Brennan's admonishment, her focus returned to the road. "Bren, sweetie, is there something you're not telling me? Because if you and Booth…"

"No! Ange, nothing like that. It's just…I been having…these dreams." Brennan mumbled.

Angela stared incredulously, "Excuse me, what was that?"

"I've been having dreams…about Booth."

Angela laughed. Loudly.

"It's not funny. I'm not sure what to do. I can't seem to get away from them."

This statement made Angela laugh even louder. "Sweetie," she said between the bouts of giggles, "why exactly are you complaining about dreaming of that hunky FBI agent? And further more, are you finally admitting you have feelings for Booth?"

Before Brennan could answer Angela interrupted, "Just for the record if you say 'no I don't have feelings for Booth' you will be walking back to the lab."

"Maybe," she replied, ignoring Angela's squeal, "I don't know. I know logically that I'm probably dreaming about him because we spend a lot of time together." When she saw Angela's raised brow she added, "At work."

"Okay, that's all good and logical Bren, but answer this…do you have these types of dreams about me?"

Brennan scrunched up her face, "No!"

Angela laughed again, "Well see there's your answer right there. You also see me everyday…and Hodgins and Zach. You've _never_ have dreams about those guys." She looked at her friend oddly, "Have you?"

Making a face she shook her head again, "Not those kind of dreams…the ones I'm having about Booth." Brennan caught a glimpse of herself in the rearview mirror, silently scolding herself for blushing. No matter how logical her argument was, how it was perfectly natural to have sexual dreams about her handsome partner, whom she worked with everyday, she berated herself for being so embarrassed. Why did it bother her so much?

"So what are you going to do about it?" Angela asked, shaking Brennan from her thoughts.

"Nothing!" she replied, sounding horrified at the thought. "And don't say anything to him, Ange. Please?"

Angela's happy expression fell at her best friend's pleading, "Sweetie, I know that you're probably embarrassed about this, but I think you should say something to Booth. I know he feels the same way towards you."

"Booth doesn't have feelings for me." She scoffed.

"Bren, that man will do anything for you." Angela retorted.

Brennan smiled sadly, "Maybe professionally, but not…"

"But not what? Not personally?" Angela switched off the ignition, having arrived back at work, she turned to her confused friend, "Booth has done a lot of things for _you_, Bren. I know he's our friend, but trust me when I say he does _not _show up at my apartment door at midnight with Wong Foo's."

Rolling her eyes, "That's different, he came over to discuss my parents."

"No," Angela interrupted, "He came over because he knew you needed comfort."

"Regardless, I'm not saying anything to him." She repeated adamantly.

"But why?" Angela tried not to whine.

"I just told you why. Not to mention that it would probably change our entire relationship, we could never work together like before."

"Maybe it will improve your relationship?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm sure that these…feelings, will pass eventually." Brennan said, trying to convince herself.

Angela opened the door and rushed out of the car to catch up with her friend who was currently heading towards the lab.

"Sweetie!" she jogged to her friend, "What if I told you that Booth told me he had feelings for you?"

Brennan stopped, turning in her tracks, "What?"

Angela tried to fight the grim smile making its way to her lips, "What if I said that Booth told me he had feelings for you? Would you talk to him then?"

She hated lying, well it wasn't actually lying…maybe a tiny fib. Booth may not have exactly _told_ Angela he had feelings for the anthropologist, but she could see it written on his face and in his actions toward her best friend. Bren just needed a push in the right direction and if she needed to be a little deceitful in the process then so be it. These two were perfect for each other and she wouldn't stand back and watch as their own stubbornness ruined any chances they had at happiness.

"Why would he say that Angela? And to you?" Brennan asked walking toward her friend.

Angela formed her words carefully, "Maybe because he believes in the same reasons that you've just given me. That he believes _you_ don't have feelings for him. Maybe you intimidate him."

Brennan stood there a moment, digesting the information. Surely Booth would have mentioned this fact to her, wouldn't he? She looked at Angela trying to determine something from her features. Angela's face held only concern. Maybe Booth did tell her. Maybe he _did_ have feelings for her and _was_ intimidated by her. She smiled at the though of Seeley Booth intimidated by her.

Angela almost breathed a sigh of relief when she caught the smile on her friends face. _Whew, she bought it_. Her relief was short-lived however when Bren started to frown.

"So what does that mean?" Brennan asked suddenly.

"What does what mean?" Angela asked. She had made so much progress, now they going back to square one?

"Does Booth…like me?" The words sounding so foreign coming from her mouth.

"Do you think he would tell me that if he didn't?" Angela replied, not wanting to outright lie to her friend.

"I guess not." Brennan wondered aloud.

"Just say something, sweetie. If nothing, at least you'll get this off your chest and be rid of your dreams…although personally if _I_ were having sex dreams about Booth I'd never want to get rid them."

Brennan allowed herself to indulge her friend, "They are stimulating."

Angela grinned at her friend, "Okay, now that we've gone over all the serious stuff, tell me more about these dreams."

Brennan blushed and allowed herself to be pulled by the arm to the lab, while her best friend happily asked embarrassing questions about her most recent dream.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: First off, special thanks to goldy for looking this over!!! Second, thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing…you guys really help motivate me when I'm in a slump. Everything will be winding down in the next chapter since Booth's day is pretty much over—I'm sure he's breathing a huge sigh of relief!

* * *

Angela was still ribbing Brennan when Booth made his way into the lab almost an hour later. He had changed from the expensive suit into his casual t-shirt and jeans attire that he seemed to favor as of recently. Not that Brennan would complain, she secretly enjoyed the chance to sneak glances at his well-toned biceps.

Booth sauntered up the platform with a satisfied grin on his face, "Hey, Bones."

Brennan's brow furrowed, "You're in a better mood. What happened?"

Booth gave her a lopsided smile, "The judge is probably going to grant the search warrant for Gibson's house. Seems like that little orange fiber might be enough."

"Great how long until we search the house?"

"Don't get your hopes up, Bones…it probably won't happen until tomorrow."

Brennan's excitement fell a little, "Well, that will give us time to look for any other evidence, and tell you what Hodgins found."

Booth moved closer to the platform and hoisted himself onto the empty table behind Brennan and Angela. He clapped his hands together, "Okay, whatcha got for me, Bones?"

Angela attempted to stifle her giggle, but she still caught an odd look from Booth—along with Bren's glare.

"Booth you really shouldn't sit on the equipment." Brennan scolded him lightly.

Booth fronted, "Bones, it's a table, not some 100,000 dollar microscope." He used his body to gently rock the table, "See—just an old sturdy table."

She stared at him, but did not comment further. Out of the corner of her eye saw Angela smiling…even before she felt the nudging elbow of her friend. Why did she have to tell her about _that_ dream involving that very same table.

Booth was unaware of the exchange between the two women. "So, what did bug boy find out about the dirt?"

Brennan immediately flipped back into work mode, "Hodgins analyzed the soil samples and found two different sources, indicating that the victim had indeed been reburied. But, one of the samples contain a special fertilizer compound that's unique to the first sample where the victim was initially buried."

"And," Booth smiled following her train of thought, "if we get a sample from Gibson's place that matches…"

"We find where Tiffany was buried the first time." Brennan finished.

Meanwhile, Angela was moving slowly around the table, as her friends discussed the case. She knew they were having a serious discussion, but she just couldn't let the opportunity slip by.

Angela stood behind Booth and caught Brennan's eye. She motioned to the table and back at Booth, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. When she noticed the embarrassing flush gracing her friends face, she knew that this _was_ the table in Bren's dream.

Brennan tried desperately not to blush. She tried to silently communicate to Angela to stop before Booth noticed her odd behavior. Angela grinned and waved off her friend's concern, Booth couldn't see her. Just as she was about to motion with her hand, Brennan cleared her throat.

"Ange, can I speak to you?"

Booth turned his head slightly towards the artist. What had she done that would elicit that tone from Bones, he wondered.

Angela met his gaze and shrugged briefly before following her friend down the platform and away from Booth.

"Angela stop, please?" Brennan said once they were safely out of earshot.

Angela sighed, "Sweetie, I'm just teasing. I promised I wouldn't tell Booth remember?"

"It's just…this is embarrassing enough without having your make obscene gestures."

She chuckled, "Okay! I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist after Booth was rocking the table you two had sex on."

Hodgins, who had been walking by to find Zach—and definitely within earshot, stumbled at Angela's statement. Brennan's eyes widened when she realized Hodgins had heard.

Angela continued on loud enough for Jack to hear, "In a dream…MY dream." She clarified, hoping that Jack would buy it.

Hodgins looked at her strangely, but continued on…seeming to be convinced for now at least.

Angela watched him until he was out her sight. She turned back toward her friend with a grim expression, "Sorry sweetie."

"This is exactly why I shouldn't have told you…" Brennan began, but the last part of her sentence was never heard.

A loud BANG startled both women. The two turned their attention to the platform where the sound originated. The sight revealed Seeley Booth sitting on the floor—atop the broken table. He stared ahead not making eye contact with anyone.

Brennan saw him stand gingerly, muttering under his breath.

Angela suddenly burst into laughter, and leaned in to whisper to her friend. "Well there goes any idea of making _that_ dream a reality."

* * *

After a few more hours in the lab Booth finally convinced Brennan to stop for the night, and to give him a ride home. When they neared his apartment he asked, "Have you had dinner yet?"

Brennan shook her head and agreed to his invitation to order some take out. She followed Booth into his apartment for the second time that day. She watched as he dialed the number to Wong Foo's and ordered. He sat the phone back in the cradle and sat down wearily on his couch, motioning for her to do the same.

"It's only 8'clock." He said, weariness evident in his voice.

Brennan glanced at her watch, "Really? It seems much earlier than that."

Booth scoffed, "Ha! Easy for you to say, you didn't have the day I had."

"You did seem to have a rough time today."

"Rough time? That's putting it lightly. I mean hell, I feel like I've taken a beating from _you._"

Smiling at that image she said, "As much as I want to sometimes, I'd never beat you…well unless maybe you really deserved it."

He rolled his eyes, "That's comforting, Bones. Just what I needed to hear after a long day."

Booth rolled his neck side to side and groaned, "God, my neck hurts."

Brennan watched as he lifted his arm behind his head and attempted to massage his neck. The painful expression startled a response from her, "Turn around."

Booth opened his eyes, "Huh?"

Brennan shifted on the couch to face him, "Turn around."

He eyed her warily, but did as requested. He stifled another groan as he felt her slender hands kneed the skin around his neck. She continued to work on his neck muscles before dropping lower to his shoulders.

"Mmm...Bones you're pretty good at this." He sighed.

Brennan quirked her lips, "I did study more than bones in college. I actually have a very astute understanding of the musculature system."

"That's for sure." Booth said happily, "I could get used to this."

When he felt her fingers stop he realized what he said, "Uhh, not that I…what I mean to say is…"

Brennan stared at him, her head titled to the side as if she were studying him. "No, that's okay." She said after what seemed like forever to him.

"Really?" He wasn't sure where this was going. He felt for sure she would bolt out of here before the food even arrived now.

She dropped her hands from his shoulders and scooted back a little, making enough room for Booth to turn and face her.

"I've actually wanted to talk to you…well ask you something really." She said, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt.

"Well you can ask me anything, Bones? You know that right?" he encouraged.

"Angela…said something to me today."

"Angela says a lot of things." He joked.

"She said that you liked me." Brennan said quickly.

Booth was sure he heard her wrong. "I'm sorry?"

Sighing, she continued. "Angela said you like me. She said that you told her directly."

A smirked formed on his lips, _so that's Angela's big master plan._ "I did not say that to Angela."

His response was not what she was expecting. In one moment she felt all her hopes fall. Maybe she really _was_ that bad at reading people…maybe Booth had never flirted with her at all.

Booth watched the emotions play on his partners face. Was that sadness? Had she been ready to at least talk about the idea of them, in a more than a friends capacity?

"So you don't like me?" Brennan said looking up, the emotions on her face were long gone and replaced by a neutral expression giving away nothing.

"No, of course I like you, Bones." Booth exclaimed, "Would I hang out with you if I didn't?"

"Well we're partners and…" she started.

"That's work…I mean personally. Would I spend time with you outside of work if I didn't like you?"

She didn't say anything for a moment so he continued, "The answer to that is 'no', Bones."

Brennan looked at him shyly, "I like you too." She said softly.

A goofy grin spread across his lips, "God, I feel like I'm in middle school." He narrowed his eyes a moment, "Just to clarify…we are 'liking' each other in non-platonic way, right?"

"Does this answer your question?"

His eyes closed the second her lips came into contact with his. Sadly, for him it ended all too soon. Brennan pulled back with an embarrassed smile on her lips. Who'd have known Bones could be shy, he mused.

Booth grinned, "I don't know…you know I have a hard time understanding you most of the time so maybe you better clarify it a little better."

"Lucky for you, Booth, I'm an excellent teacher." Brennan smiled as she leaned in to capture his lips once again.

Instead of the soft feel of his lips, Brennan felt his index finger. She frowned and leaned back, "What?"

Booth shook his head, looking at the door. "The second you kiss me, the delivery guy is going to knock and completely ruin the moment."

"Booth!"

He looked at her frustrated expression and forgot all about the delivery guy. "Geez, so impatient." He murmured as he leaned in to kiss her—it was three minutes of complete bliss…well before delivery guy knocked.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Wow, I didn't think this would ever be finished! Even though this last chapter is short I hope you enjoy it! I promise to get working on 'Going to the Chapel' soon, it may be a few more weeks (possibly sooner) before a new chapter is posted.

* * *

The next day… 

Booth was sprawled on the couch in Brennan office while she typed away on her keyboard, oblivious the stares of Angela and Hodgins. Angela sat in one of the lab chairs munching on a granola bar, her eyes trained on her friend. She swallowed a particularly large bite before asking, "You think they'll ever figure it out?" At his questionable look she added, "That they're perfect for each other, I mean."

Jack glanced at Angela before replying, "Who? Booth and Dr. Brennan?" With a nod from her he continued, "Who knows."

Both pairs of eyes watched as Booth shifted from his position, sitting up fully. Brennan must have perceived the motion out of the corner of her eye because she looked up from the computer and gave him a wry smile as he rolled his head, apparently working out a kink.

"What's Booth still doing here anyway? I thought they wrapped up their case two hours ago?" Hodgins asked.

Angela made a grab for his soda that sat on the desk, "They did. Booth's taking Bren out for lunch—celebrating for a job well done or something like that."

"What about us?" Hodgins interjected, "Technically speaking we helped too."

"Don't worry, Booth invited us too." She said dismissively, "I told him we already had lunch plans."

Hodgins looked down at the remains of his lukewarm chicken sandwich and stale chips, "Why didn't you say something BEFORE we went to the cafeteria?"

"Because," Angela continued with bits of granola in her mouth, "then they couldn't be alone. Honestly Jack, sometimes I think you forget that I've spent many hours trying to get them two to hook up."

He brushed at the crumbs, "Okay first off, that's disgusting. Secondly, us starving should not be part of your 'big plan'." He said mimicking quotations.

"Whatever." Her eyes widened and she swatted Hodgins' shoulder, "Look!" she exclaimed.

"Ow! Wha…oh." He trailed off dumbly.

Angela nearly bounced with glee at the sight of her best friend massaging the FBI agent's shoulders. Booth had his chin dipped low, with his face hidden from view, but Angela would bet there was a smile on his face. She watched as Brennan carefully kneaded his muscles, her expression unreadable.

"They do know we can see them, right?" Hodgins asked.

"Who cares," Angela leaned forward with a dreamy sigh, "Isn't that the sweetest thing you've ever seen?"

No sooner had the words left her mouth, the pair saw Brennan lean back abruptly and smack Booth not-so-lightly on the back of the head. Booth ducked, turning his head toward Brennan's with a mischievous grin.

Hodgins laughed, "Yeah, adorable."

"He just had to ruin it." She replied, savagely taking another bite of her bar.

"Don't worry," Hodgins said patting her on the shoulder, "I'm sure they'll do the horizontal mambo by the end of next month."

"What makes you say that?" she asked warily.

"I had Zach figure up the statistical probability of Booth and Dr. Brennan doing the deed."

Angela blanched, "Seriously?"

"No!" he denied, "You really think I have _that_ much interest in them having sex?" He motioned back to the agent and anthropologist, "Just look at their body language, it doesn't take someone with three doctorates to figure that out."

Turning back to the office, Angela watched her friends. Booth was definitely invading Brennan's personal space. The two were almost toe-to-toe, no doubt arguing about something. Though she couldn't hear them, Angela didn't doubt the pointed glares and wild hand gestures.

She tilted her head with interest, "I wonder what they're arguing about."

"50 bucks says it's a gun permit." Hodgins said.

Angela raised her brow, "You gonna back that up?"

He grinned and pulled out his wallet, giving it a little shake, "I'm in if you're in."

"Alright," she said, looking back at the glass office, "50 says it about how Bren bitch-slapped their suspect this morning."

Hodgins stuck out his hand and smiled, "You're on baby."

* * *

_Inside the office…_

"Come on, Bones…admit it! You made the first move." Booth said with an impish smile.

"No, I distinctly remember you saying 'I could get used to this' where you implied a romantic entanglement between the two of us." Brennan said in a matter of fact tone.

Booth fought the grin that threatened his features, and shook his head, "No way, _you _kissed _me _implying a romantic entangle-whatever between us."

"I would have never kissed you had the implication not been there." She countered.

"Ha! So you're admitting that you kissed me." He pointed out.

"I never denied it, I simply stated that _you_ made the first 'move'," she quoted, "by expressing your interest in me."

His retort was cut short when he sensed something. Booth's eyes darted to the side as he felt someone's gaze on him, "Don't look, but we're being watched."

Brennan drew her brow together in confusion and turned her head to the left.

"Bones! I told you not to look." Angela and Hodgins quickly scrambled to look busy and not like they were spying on the pair.

Turning her attention away from her co-workers and back to Booth she shrugged, "What? You said we were being watched, obviously I'm going to look."

Brennan rolled her eyes at his exasperated sigh, "Okay next time I won't look."

"Oh, I'll believe that when I see it." He shot back sarcastically.

"I thought we were going to lunch?" Brennan said deflecting the argument before it spiraled out of control.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I guess we should get going. I've got to see Cullen later this afternoon..."

Brennan nodded, ignoring him as he trailed off, mumbling something about elevators. She grabbed her jacket from the coat rack, not arguing when Booth helped her slip it on. Before she could take a step he leaned in a whispered, "Hey, how about skipping lunch?"

She shivered involuntarily, pleased with his sudden change of mind and nodded before following him out the door. She watched as Angela and Hodgins stared at her and Booth exiting the office. Angela and Hodgins shared and look and hurried up to her and Booth.

"Hey, sweetie." Angela smiled, "Not to be nosey or anything…but it looked sort of heated in there?"

"I'm sorry?" Brennan asked, not knowing where she was going. She looked to Booth for help, but he only shrugged.

Hodgins pushed past Angela, "What Angela is oh-so-subtlety getting at is—looks like you two were having a small disagreement."

"Oh." Brennan stated. Not exactly sure what to say, "Yeah, just a minor disagreement."

Booth nodded, "Just a minor…thing." He said showing a tiny space between his thumb and index finger.

"Uh huh," Angela nodded sympathetically, "Anything we," she motioned at herself and Hodgins, "can help you with?"

"Naaah, I think we got it all cleared up Angela, but thanks." Booth said trying to pull Brennan away from the pair, "Come on, Bones."

Hodgins sprinted in front of them, "Are you sure? I mean, we are here to help." He laughed nervously.

Brennan shook her head, delighted with the feeling of warmth when Booth tightened his grip on her arm. She almost gave him a pointed look when she noticed his expression. He gently bit his bottom lip and motioned with his eyes.

"It's nothing, just uh," Brennan struggled, "about wanting a gun."

Angela's face fell while Hodgins beamed, "Really?" he drew out.

Booth nodded quickly, "Yep. Gun, permit, denied…same old story. Okay, Bones say bye-bye to the squints."

Brennan threw them an apologetic smile as she and Booth all but ran out of the lab, leaving a bewildered Angela. "What's up with them?" she wondered aload.

Hodgins turned toward her, "Uh, uh, changing the subject isn't going to work. Hand it over, baby." He said with a smile.

She slumped, resisting the urge to stomp her foot to the ground, "Jack, you're like a bizillionaire, do you seriously need my 50 dollars?"

"Hey a bet's a bet." He offered.

"Fine." She handed over a crisp bill, jumping slightly when his hand covered hers.

"Or…you could keep your money and just go out to dinner with me?'

Angela smiled slowly, entertaining the idea, "Really?"

"Sure, why not?" he added nonchalantly.

Thinking it over she shrugged herself, "Why not." As she tucked the 50 back into her pocket.

He was just about to ask her where she would like to go, when something caught his eye. "Dude, what in the _hell_ happened to you?"

Angela turned and struggled not to laugh at the site of Zach—covered in muddy water all along the front of his clothes.

"A car splashed me as I was waiting to cross the street." He said with no emotion.

"Okay, but what happened to your…" Hodgins said pointing to a rather large tear in the knee of his jeans.

"I'd rather not talk about that," Zach said cutting him off, "Let's just say that I'm having a bad day and leave it at that."

* * *

The End

* * *

Poor Zach...that damn Murphy just wouldn't go away! Hope you enjoyed reading!!

Paige


End file.
